


when your subconscious has its own agenda, you don't fight it

by ekbelfield



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Sex, Dream Sharing, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbelfield/pseuds/ekbelfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where if you dream about someone else, they remember their role in your dream, Felicity has a sex dream about her boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when your subconscious has its own agenda, you don't fight it

**Author's Note:**

> So. This premise has a lot of potential for angst in the Arrow universe. Not this time, though. Not much plot here at all.
> 
> Set during Season 2, post Russia.

Oliver was hovering over her, his weight resting on his forearms, smiling down at Felicity with mischief in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, starting softly but soon ravaging her mouth like a man possessed, Felicity barely able to keep up with his searching, hungry kisses. When Felicity broke away for air, Oliver didn’t stop, just moved his lips down her neck, sucking bruises along the column of her throat. 

When Oliver’s mouth reached the juncture between Felicity’s throat and collarbone, Felicity threw her head back and moaned. The sound spurred Oliver on, his mouth dipping lower, ripping her blouse open when it got in the way, buttons scattering in every direction. The sight of Felicity’s polka dotted bra caused Oliver to growl as his eyes darkened, his mouth travelling lower. He licked and sucked his way to the curve her breast, using his teeth to pull the cup out of the way, his mouth moving to her nipple.

Felicity moaned as his tongue dragged over the exposed bud, moving her hand up to her neglected breast. She began to massage herself, before one of his hands pulled hers away to take over the job himself. She moved to settle her hands on the back of his head, running them over his short hair, grasping the strands when his teeth grazed her. Her back arched up, and he used the opportunity to reach a hand under her small frame to unclasp her bra. Pausing only long enough to pull the garment away, his thumb grazing the slick skin of her hardened nipple, before he moved his mouth to her other breast.

He teased her relentlessly, encouraged by her moans, before she lost her patience and pushed the back of his head lower, down her torso and towards where she wanted him most. His tongue drew a path down her body, over her abdomen, stopping when he reached the waistband of her skirt. He looked up at her, a teasing glint still in his eye, as he undid the zipper and pulled the skirt off her body. Then, he started at her foot, kissing his way up her leg, toward her panties adorned with ones and zeros, making his lips form a smile against her skin when he caught sight of them.

He had almost reached her core when he switched to the other leg, holding her leg with both hands as she tried to kick out, groaning, as it was ineffective in urging him on. He took his time moving up her leg, kissing the inside of her thigh and feeling the blood thrum at the pulse point under her skin. She gave a short tug on his hair again, and he finally got with the program and moved up her body.

He grinned at her, before placing a small bite on her hipbone. Her body arched up, so he used his teeth to pull her panties down her body. She kicked them away and spread her legs, his pupils impossibly wide as he lowered his mouth to her heat. First he just breathed over her, the puff of air causing her to squeak and buck her hips, seeking friction. He chuckled, his mouth close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her clit. 

Her hands ran over his head, guiding him closer, and she gasped as his tongue sank into her slit. The incessant teasing had her tightly wound, and his tongue drawing circles over her clit had her gasping and mewling. She felt the bowstring being drawn tighter and tighter, when a finger dipped into her entrance. Her hips rose up off the bed, before Oliver used one of his strong arms to hold down her hips, laughing against her as she groaned her frustration combined with her pleasure.

Felicity was getting ready to beg when a second finger joined the first. He sucked her clit as he curled his fingers inside her, sending her careening over the edge, mouth open in a silent scream.

 

The force of her orgasm woke her up, and she was disoriented for a few minutes as her body came down from its high, before she realized she was alone in her bed and not, in fact, being played like a fiddle by one Oliver Queen. Her boss. Who she had to see at Queen Consolidated in less than two hours.

Frack.

\-------

Felicity kept her eyes down as she approached her desk, not daring to glance through the glass wall into Oliver’s office. Felicity thought if she could just make it through the day, she’d never have to deal with Oliver bringing up her dream. Dreams slipped away quickly upon waking, trying to remember one was like trying to hold water in your hands, so Felicity knew that the longer she went without bringing it up, the more likely she’d never have to actually talk to Oliver about what she dreamed.

But then, sometimes you have those dreams that you remember when something triggers you during the day. She really hoped this wasn’t one of those times.

Felicity gathered the reports that Oliver would need for the day and entered his office, with her fingers mentally crossed.

Looking down at the schedule in front of her, she started reciting. “You have the CFO of Kord Industries at 10, a meeting with the accounting department at 11, and progress reports from R&D at 2, that should take a few hours. I have the quarterly projections, and the report from marketing which you need to review before tomorrow.” When she was met with silence she dared to glance up, only to see Oliver gaping at her.

She hesitated, before a waterfall of words escaped from her mouth without her permission. “What? Is this about the dream? Because Diggle didn’t say anything after I dreamt he saved me from a stampede of kangaroos, and that was way more embarrassing than what I dreamt last night. Oh my god. I did not just say that. 3.. 2..” 

Before she could finish her countdown, Oliver was up and moving, smiling as he moved towards her, stopping inches in front of her. He reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Felicity. It’s just, you’re wearing the same clothes as you were in the dream.” She glanced down mentally smacking herself for not realizing, but in her defense that was hardly the most memorable thing from the dream. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Oliver continued speaking. “It’s just, now that I’ve seen myself taking them off of you, it’s all I can think about.”

Felicity was thunderstruck by this revelation, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly a few times before she gave up on speaking and just blinked at him. He smiled down at her, closing the gap between them, moving slowly to give her time to protest. His lips pressed softly to hers, sweet and chaste, before he pulled back and gently removed the reports she was clutching from her hands.

He turned away and put the reports on his desk, turning back around to see Felicity hadn’t moved, still stunned. He was just starting to become alarmed when she snapped out of her haze, a disbelieving but hopeful look on her face.

“I thought after Russia…” Felicity trailed off, unsure how much she really wanted to say on the topic.

“I know. If I had known _that_ was in your subconscious, I would have come to my senses a lot sooner.” Felicity absorbed his words, before daring to smile at him. She crossed the room to stand in front of him, leaning up to kiss him just because she knew it would be welcome.

The kiss was brief, they were at work after all, but he leaned down to whisper in her ear before they had to get back to work.

“I can’t promise I’ll be patient enough to recreate your dream. But I’m willing to try if you are.”


End file.
